All Fun and Games
by LadyStiff
Summary: When Draco and Harry lose a humiliating bet to Hermione and Ginny, it just might be the catalyst for Hermione to admit her true feelings.


_This was going to be so good,_ Hermione thought, as she and Ginny stood in the corner of Fred and George's apartment, where the beginnings of a potentially raucous party was about to commence. The Weasley twin parties always were.

Ginny and Hermione had made sure they had a clear view of the door and were both waiting on tenterhooks for the boys to arrive. They both had a drink in their hands, which were nearly in need of replenishing again, as they clunked their glasses in cheers every few minutes or so. They just couldn't stop congratulating each other on their magnificent win.

Every two weeks Harry and Ginny invited their friends over for a Games Evening, which was really just an excuse to get drunk and make merry. It was rare their invites ever got turned down, which was why Hermione had been so surprised, when only she and Draco Malfoy had turned up last week. There were usually never less than ten people attending at a time.

Harry and Draco had extended the hand of friendship about a year ago, and if they hadn't exactly been friends when the hand was extended, they were definitely friends now. It had taken Hermione only one meeting for her to follow Harry's example and Ron not shortly after. Ginny, of course, had been the one to force Harry to make nice in the first place, so she was happy to integrate the blond into their group.

The matter of fact was, Draco was a different person, the loss of his parents taking a toll on the once arrogant boy, and no one could say Draco didn't want to change.

Hermione had also known she's been attracted to the man for quite some time but never had the guts to do something about it.

As it was only the four of them playing, they decided to stick to normal muggle games and it was the last game, Pictionary, which happened to become the boys' downfall. They had decided to split into teams and gender seemed like a good idea. They had been so deep in their cups, they couldn't possibly enter into the game without a bet riding on the winner, and as money were too trivial for the foursome, all of them having too much for it to be intriguing enough, it had to of course be a dare.

Harry and Draco had insisted if the girls lost, they had to go to the Weasley twin's party in bikinis. Not to be outdone Hermione and Ginny had said if Harry and Draco lost, the boys had to cross dress spectacularly, wigs, high heels, and let's not forget make-up, included.

Ginny and Hermione trounced them so completely that Harry and Draco couldn't even manage to get one point on the board.

And so the bet was set in motion.

The apartment was inordinately full and the party was already in full swing. The girls weren't even tempted to join in, lest they miss Draco and Harry's entrance, which the girls were sure would be marvellous. It didn't mean they weren't already sloshed and giggling like mad women.

The room suddenly became quiet. One person, then the next looking around, until all eyes were fixed on the door. The only noise came from the rambunctious laughter coming from the corner—the only two people that had known what to expect and weren't shocked into silence.

Harry looked uncomfortable in a frilly dress that came over the knee and a luscious black wig that came mid-back. He was wearing pumps that had a miniscule heel, but did abide by the rules set by bet. He hid his face in his hands, never comfortable with attention. He literally snatched a drink out of the hand of the person closest to him, downing it in one go.

Draco, in a complete turnaround, wore the skimpiest dress you could imagine, in the most garish shade of red you could come by. His heels must be at least six inches high and his wig was cut in such a chic style, you would think it came right from the cat walk. Most importantly, he was wearing his most devilish smirk and, good lord, was he striking a pose?

The next hour was impossibly hard on Hermione.

After the laughter and ribbing had died down, Draco was besieged by both men and women who found his outfit amusing yet impossibly attractive. He got hit on right, left and centre and the big jerk seemed to preen under the attention.

It was the final straw for Hermione though, when Pavarti Patil snuck a feel under Draco's dress on the dance floor, and he only raised an incredulous eyebrow at her and laughed. He should have pushed the big... the big... SLUTTY PANTS... away! Hermione was even mad she couldn't come up with a worse insult in her fuzzy, alcohol soaked mind.

Hermione downed the rest of her drink and made her way to the dance floor, nearly shoving the woman away. She looped her arms around Draco's neck, and was relieved when his arms came around her and pulled her close against him.

The tight dress he was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination but neither did hers.

They weren't even dancing, merely looking at each other. He was even smiling down at her, his expression teasing. 'Did you have to push that Patil girl so far across the dance floor?'

'Yes,' Hermione nodded, 'definitely!'

He laughed, his eyes crinkling attractively and pulled her tighter against his body, if that was even possible.

'I must say, Malfoy, you make an extremely attractive woman.'

'Don't I though?' He waggled his brows, his head bending closer to her.

'Indeed,' she played along. 'I was wondering if you were wearing anything under that dress.'

He seemed scandalised when he said, 'Of course I am! Wouldn't want the bits dangling to my knees and giving everyone a show they didn't pay for.'

Hermione gasped with laughter, 'Knee's! I always knew you were arrogant, Malfoy, but never delusional.'

Draco laughed along with her. 'There's always one way to find out, isn't there?'

Hermione smirked.

Faster than Draco could imagine, her wand was in her hand and she had Apparated them to her bedroom.

Draco took a look around him and laughed. 'I should have known to be careful when issuing dares to you.'

It didn't stop him from taking her lips with his, and then breaking the kiss and pushing her down onto the bed. Hermione looked up at him, laughter clear in her chocolate brown eyes as he undressed for her.

Draco pulled the gaudy dress over his head and turned around so she could admire the bright red thong he was wearing.

Hermione clutched her stomach and rolled over onto her side, she was laughing so hard.

'Can't say I don't go the extra mile, can you?' Then added, 'Wig on or off, do you recon?'

'Off!' Hermione howled, tears coming from her eyes.

He whipped off the wig, grinning. 'I must admit I've never conducted a seduction with the suductee writhing around in stitches. They're usually writhing around because of something else.

Hermione finally sat up, still laughing. 'I'm not complaining.'

'Good, because it's your turn.'

Hermione didn't hesitate, drawing her dress up and over her head in one movement.

'Very nice,' Draco commented, admiring her body, clad in a very sexy black bra and knickers pairing. 'I should have thought about wearing a bra. Now the rest.'

She unhooked her bra, and then lifted up her hips to whip her underwear off. Hermione was way too drunk and comfortable with Draco to feel any embarrassment. She was, however, wet with arousal and excited by their banter to wait for him much longer.

She couldn't keep her eyes off his thong either. It was much too small to keep his erection hidden and half of it was already bulging out of it, the head weeping for her attention.

'I hope you're not expecting any foreplay,' he announced, already drawing the material down and stepping out of it. 'I've waiting too many years to be inside you to wait one minute longer.' He was making his way to the bed as he spoke, and Hermione grasped him around the neck to pull him up the bed with her.

'Years?' Hermione gasped, as she wrapped her legs around him and he didn't waste time, positioning himself against her entrance and thrusting in. It didn't come to his knees, but the length was definitely nothing to scoff at, not by a long shot.

'Years!' he grunted with a thrust. 'Wanted ... This ... Too ... Fucking ... Long.' On each word he thrust hard into her, so hard he had to grasp her hips in his hands, so her head wouldn't bang into the headboard.

'Me too,' she groaned. 'Not years, but long enough.' She could feel her orgasm approaching and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, needing something solid and real to hold onto.

'Good, because after this, you're not going anywhere.'

Hermione moaned in agreement as they began to come together; the moment so perfect, Hermione was glad she had waited so long for him.

It hadn't lasted long, Hermione mused later, but she hadn't felt more satisfied in her life. After so much sexual tension between them, she was actually surprised it lasted as long as it did.

Hermione turned around to face him, watching his sleeping face and was overcome by helpless giggles.

Draco's eyes opened and he sleepily scowled at her. 'What's your problem, woman?' he scolded teasingly.

She tried to keep a straight face, hardly taking him seriously with mascara smeared under his eyes and a bright lipstick stain smudged up his face.

'Nothing,' Hermione said with a smile, kissing his lipstick stained lips. 'Nothing at all.'

**Author's Note: Yes, Ginny knew Draco and Hermione were attracted to each other, so she set it up so they were the only ones at the game night.**

**Hope you like my light-hearted, silly little plot-bunny. It hasn't been beta'd, so please don't crucify me. **


End file.
